oh, you sweet, sweet flowers
by long time brother
Summary: bash / kenna: They may snap at each other so much that the entire French Court wants to hang them but Bash will always go riding early in the morning so Kenna will always wake to find a flower by her side.


**A/N: **Um. Yeah. So this happened. I CAN'T HELP IT - THEY'RE JUST TOO ADORABLE TOGETHER. Drop me a line? At the end, obviously; I mean you haven't read it yet, obviously, but when you do, I mean. Which you probably won't, seeing as I'm just nattering on about - yeah, I'll just shut up. Enjoy!**  
**

**oh, you sweet, sweet flowers**

.

_'I love being married. It's so great to find one special person you want to annoy for the rest of your life.'_

**Rita Rudner**

.

.

"You have to stay on _your_ side of the bed!"

"I _am_ on my side of the bed! It's not my fault you're always rolling around like a ball!"

"Bash, it's not that hard for you to sleep in the chair!"

"Kenna, I think you'll find it is!"

The sweet, supple petals of the golden _daffodil_ are soft to the touch.

Bash places it onto his pale pillow where it lies innocently next to Kenna's head.

He's gone so he doesn't see Kenna's warm smile.

.

.

"I get that you're practically head over heels in love with Mary but do you have to stare at her with your mouth open?"

"I don't st—my mouth was _not_ open!"

"Oh, please—the entire French court could see the glazed carrots stuck between your teeth.'

A lusciously tantalising scent of pure, chaste _rose_ fills the room.

Bash places it onto his pale pillow where it lies innocently next to Kenna's head.

He's gone so he doesn't see Kenna's warm smile.

.

.

"Kenna, my _lovely_ wife. You forgot to put away your hag-making kit; sorry, your make-up items."

"Tell me, Bash, my _darling_ husband. Would you like your face to remain the way it is?"

"Kenna, you can't even beat eggs."

Royal blue and sinfully gentle, the _tulips_ bring a cool sense of perfection.

Bash places it onto his pale pillow where it lies innocently next to Kenna's head.

He's gone so he doesn't see Kenna's warm smile.

.

.

"I just don't understand why you want to go to Spain—I've already arranged for us to go to Scotland!"

"Don't get me wrong—I love my homeland but it's so wet and cloudy. I want some sun!"

"This has nothing to do with that new Prince rumoured to be staying in Spain, does it?"

"…Um, no?"

The gorgeous snow-white _lilies_ are tied in a bunch, with one of Kenna's hair ribbons.

Bash places it onto his pale pillow where it lies innocently next to Kenna's head.

He's gone so he doesn't see Kenna's warm smile.

.

.

"You're just—you're never around anymore. I have nobody to annoy!"

"Trust me, Kenna. You do enough of that already even when you're not there."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I can't believe you've forgotten how you sent me that joke letter saying you'd cheated on me!"

"I have a short-term memory!"

"It happened yesterday!"

The_ freesias_ are fresh with morning dew and speckled with pink.

Bash places it onto his pale pillow where it lies innocently next to Kenna's head.

He's gone so he doesn't see Kenna's warm smile.

.

.

"Bash, why can't you ever pick up your boots?"

"Because I have you to pick them up for me?"

"I'm not your servant!"

"That's good because if you were, I'd be demanding a refund."

It's a single _orchid_, dappled in a beautifully rich purple.

Bash places it onto his pillow where it lies innocently next to Kenna's head.

He's gone so he doesn't see Kenna's warm smile.

.

.

"Bash."

"Mmm? Did you forget your gloves again?"

"No. I—it's just—there've been some rumours…"

"You're not thinking—well, let me tell you, the Count does _not_ have a big—,"

"Not that! I—some people have been saying how they've seen you going into Francis and Mary's chambers and I, well, I thought—,"

"Hey."

"—seeing as how you're in love with her, you—,"

"Hey."

"—and then well, Mary's always been partial to you—,"

"Kenna!"

"Can't you see I'm trying to ask you if you're cheating on me with Mary?"

"I'm not cheating on you with Mary. There's no need to worry. I think—well, I think I've fallen out of love with her."

"…Really?"

"Really."

And instead of one, there's a whole _bunch_, looking as if they've been dipped in a fountain of rich exuberant colours; _lilies, geraniums, tulips, daffodils, daisies, roses, orchids, freesias_ and so much more.

Bash places it onto his pillow where it lies innocently next to Kenna's head.

He stays so he sees Kenna's warm smile.

.

.

**fin**

**A/N** **CONTINUED**: This was pretty fun to write. I mean, I had to do a bit of quick research of course - my flower knowledge just goes to, _ooh, look at that pretty rose and what's this DAMN IT'S A THORN A TWISTY, EVIL LITTLE THORN MOTHER NATURE WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME._ I just hope Bash and Kenna didn't come across as immature - I'm always really worried about that happening in my stories, to be honest. Yeah, so I hope you enjoyed that!


End file.
